User talk:Flame Thrower 3169118
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Tama Tonga! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Dean27 (talk) 01:54, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Edits When editing pages please do not just copy and paste from wikipedia or anywhere else. If you continue doing this you will be blocked. --Latin915 (talk) 00:45, August 4, 2018 (UTC) *Yes I have heard about that. This wikia is not related to wikipedia so what we have here is not intended to be an exact copy of what is there. Also by copying and pasting it adds links on wikipedia that aren't here. So it creates extra work not needed. --Latin915 (talk) 01:32, August 4, 2018 (UTC) I could word some of the moves differently, Death Valley Bomb instead of Driver, Senton Atomico instead of High-Angle Senton, Avalanche instead of Super, but some of them I'm not sure how to word it other than the discription that's given.Flame Thrower 3169118 (talk) 01:49, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Actually I might have an idea, let me do a few more then tell me if it's satisfactory or not. Flame Thrower 3169118 (talk) 02:02, August 4, 2018 (UTC) **Moves are ok because the name of the move is that name whether it is copied or not. I'm referring to the edits you made to Career sections. For example Minoru Suzuki. Look at what you placed there and you will see things such as 19. That is links in wikipedia that are not here so they would need to be taken out. Also, if you want to add to someones career, use your own words instead of just copying and pasting what someone else wrote. --Latin915 (talk) 02:10, August 4, 2018 (UTC) **Got it, thanks for the clarification, and I apologize for copying and pasting in the career sectons Flame Thrower 3169118 (talk) 02:26, August 4, 2018 (UTC) ***Its cool. Also check out this chat room we have. I and the other administrators can help you more there: https://discord.gg/42p88c --Latin915 (talk) 02:35, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Linking Hi don't forget to to add linking when you make edits. It doesn't just apply to wrestler names but everything. For example, when you add finishing moves and signature moves, when you add Powerbomb add the linking then it becomes Powerbomb. --Latin915 (talk) 02:06, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Didn't realize that it linked to moves as well. Thanks for the advice. Flame Thrower 3169118 (talk) 02:11, August 10, 2018 (UTC) *Yea because we have pages here on the wikia for almost everything, linking works for all. So wrestler names, teams and stables, cities, countries, moves, promotions, events, pay per views etc. So add linking to any of those.--Latin915 (talk) 02:19, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Alexa Bliss Awesome job editing the Alexa Bliss page! Saved me some work lol. --Latin915 (talk) 08:19, August 11, 2018 (UTC)